foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Downtown (1986 film)
Downtown (1986) is American teen dramatic comedy film was starring Steve Martin, was directed by Karl Stevens (his directorial debut). Whereas its tell the truth of your former college school transform, Dave Herbert, backs into in Los Angeles, California. It's was original scored by Ray Davies of The Kinks, was original soundtrack on RCA Records, it's was produced by Thompson Entertainment and released by Warren M. Richardson Productions, was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures (original) and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (current), released on May 23, 1986 and also full-length long version on 116:36 minutes. MGM release the DVD version on March 19, 2008, his good region 1, may also out of prints in DVD release editions, into the byline front cover, "Special Edition", his a limited, Karl Stevens his was directorial debut motion picture was PG-13. Plot The films opens with story takes place in the fictional town of Los Angeles, California on March 3, 1984, whereas its tell the truth of your former college school transform, Dave Herbert (Steve Martin), whose current power plant post-transforming, Jane Brooks (Janet Waldo), dumps him for the arrogant and bullying captain of the high school teenage heavens, Ray Starling (Richard Bones), his regards to Hamilton High School, being into first stages of Los Angeles Daily News. In their second stages into post-transformations The Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf, into that third stages of MacArthur Park, has funny places bullying villain, Joe Sparks (John Cusack), and robot heroes, Dave Winger (Curtis Armstrong). Meanwhile, into the named of handy comeback into the coming, Joe Sparks into tells down, from the life nerd tower fastest masters, Dr. Dave Hewson (William Hickey), Herbert and Hewson hearth missed it. Aftermath, something will into hidden project, Todd Cross (Daniel Schneider), his summoning cigarettes in nighttime spaceship, his himself from the Herbert and Brooks are missed it, Jane Davison (Demi Moore), Jack Williamson (Rich Hall) and John Goodman (Joe Flaherty), his fourth stages, the board are John Goodman fights, his graves into died, Goodman dies from ages 45. However, the draws all policeman (Dave Wilde and Andy Cooke), has events from the like about, his gave back to cars in kid name, Joe Watts at Ages 10 (Andy Mercer), the baby boom are like back in house, seen it food mystery from heavy muscles, also post-transformations down. His last stages, the board are not enough money message calling back to fastest running, has disconnected for international success, himself from the money backs in time, has good kid, Ann Goods at Ages 9 (Jane Martin), their kids on money. In the final stages, his shut the door on Herbert rights now, his two kids and now from house nightmare at 1:30-am, has post-transformations bedroom evil scent nerds, his final bullying, has start bullying Joe Sparks died, Ray Starling stops bullying fights into the light times, his two kids in the life kidnapping. Three months later in their last scenes, the next day, has morning at 5:00-am in springs, two kids his named Herbert and Brooks are scent backs to cars in 1966 Volkswagen Beetle, the final scenes, whereas its Dodger Stadium from Todd Cross and Jane Davison in new generation crying scent down, backs of time into end of film. The films ends with Los Angeles Police Department in two polices, has coming back to the ended, his church falls in love with Brooks and Herbert when finish weddings of soon or later down. Cast * Steve Martin as Teacher Dave R. Herbert * Janet Waldo as Ms. Jane M. Brooks * Richard Bones as Mr. Raymond "Ray" Starling * John Cusack as Joey "Joe" Sparks * Curtis Armstrong as Dave Winger * William Hickey as Dr. Dave Hewson * Daniel Schneider as Todd "Gadget Boss" Cross * Demi Moore as Jane Davison * Rich Hall as Jack Williamson * Joe Flaherty as John Goodman * Dave Wilde as Policeman #1 * Andy Cooke as Policeman #2 * Andy Mercer as Joe Watts at Ages 10 * Jane Martin as Ann Goods at Ages 9 * Aaron Roberson as Disc Jockey * Jake Green as Cook * Pete Wilson as Newspaper Editor * Greg March as Editor-in-chief * Rick Moranis as Superstar #1 * Jane Holmes as Superstar #2 * Rich Little as Radio Announcer (voice) * John Cleese as Coffee Managers * Ulli Lommel as Director * Joe McCann as Police Director James Hughes * Robert Palmer as The Singer Soundtrack Downtown soundtrack was release through RCA Records, was original scored and musical produced by Ray Davies of The Kinks (known as Raymond Douglas Davies), his new singles and album from the films. Track listing All songs produced by Raymond Douglas Davies, except *Marc Mitchell, were as noted. Side One * 1. The Kinks - "Crazy Boy (Opening Theme)" (Raymond Douglas Davies) 2:43 * 2. Dan Hartman - "I Know, Should Be Its Long" (Dave Davies) 4:08 * 3. Robert Palmer - "By the Times and Comes to Back" (Robert Palmer, Dave Davies) 3:39 * 4. Daryl Hall and John Oates - "Love Sticks" (Ray and Dave Davies) 4:06 * 5. Raymond Douglas Davies - "Scoop (instrumental)" (Ray Davies) 5:48 * 6. Ray Davies - "Crazy Boy (instrumental)" (Ray Davies) 1:54 Side Two * 1. Jeff Lynne (of Electric Light Orchestra) - "Mister Broken Wing" (Jeff Lynne, Ray and Dave Davies) 3:35 * 2. Moon Martin - "Send to the Ended" (Moon Martin, Ray Davies, Jude Cole) 3:49 * 3. Ray Davies - "Greetings Foolish (instrumental)" (Ray Davies) 4:28 * 4. Home